Peach
by nia shania
Summary: Iwai is a normal vampire who doesnt want to marry a crazy girl but a sexy boy who is shy and you know into ...stuff there not like in the anime but better iwaixnowaki
1. Chapter 1

**This is my story that I have been writing for 1 year and I'm finally going to put it on here! YAY! Most of my friends love it so I hope you do too!**

**In my story they all have different personalities then where there names came from but trust me you'll like them this way. There are many characters I made up sooooo yeah enjoy!**

**CHP.1 2 OF A KIND**

**LILY POV.**

**When I was born I was born with twin .A twin brother with the power of the underworld in hands .That's right we are the curse of the night ,a killer to all humans .Vampires .While my twin ,Iwai , was one of those quiet people who love being alone.**

**When we were five we roamed the town for food .Back then we were never apart till now where we have me , Lily , while I went to the Goth and he went to the emo . And trust me there's a HUGE difference! So after awhile we finally get to meet the killer . Keiallna.**

**It was October 9 that I remember .She wore a red dress that went with these bright sunny yellow shoes. I thought she looked tacky unlike me wearing a kill me black tee and white striped leggings under my black jean skirt. Black was the new pink in my family.**

**She walked in as my mother greeted her. I never heard a name as they talked . When Iwai walked through the door his eyes widen the anger when he saw the sunny girl.**

" **Who the hell is she mother!" he said loudly.**

"**She your future wife." my mother said in a light voice.**

**In anger "Never in my life will I marry a women with such deep past." going up the stair in a flash. **

" **He doesn't really like me does he?" she ask with a dumb look on her face.**

" **Just prove yourself." said my mother with a little smirk.**

**I ran to Iwai's room to see how he was doing. When I cracked his door a gust of wind hit my face like a bat. The window was opened and my twin nowhere to be found. I ran out the door and out the window. As I ran thought the forest I transformed into what the call bad luck to run across. My small body got caught in the wind. When I saw the small shadow covering the trees I knew it was him.**

"**Are you ok" I asked slowly**

"**She crazy if she thinks I'm going to marry that piece of shit"**

"**Wow"**

"**What?"**

"**Prove it"**

"**What's that mean"**

"**Don't you like someone else?"**

"**No"**

"**Really" I said rolling my eyes.**

**The next day I saw my brother smiling like the summer sun in one of those cartoons you watch on Saturday mornings. When I went over there his eyes met mine and a frown came upon his face as I approached him. **

"**What?" he asked me.**

" **I just wanted to know what you emo people do at lunch." I said with an attitude.**

"**We cut people who don't belong" said Iwai's friend Tomo.**

**I rolled my eyes and walked away. I walked out into the hallway and saw a big crowd. I heard a quiet yell and looked down to see a bright violet puppy dog eyes looking at me. Begging to be saved from a crowd of crazy people. So I grabbed his hand and ran into a the cafeteria causing the doors to make a huge sound making heads turn to us. To see me the most gothic girl holding a soft newbie like him…..**

**I think I did a go job typing this but I hope you like the first chapters Soooo by next week I'll have the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well its only been like 4 days since I but out the 1st**** chapter and since I to much time on my hands and It don't look like I'm getting any reviews anytime soon so yeah so the first 7 chapters are clean but they are short so it will take u a second to read them unless your a slow reader like me. But enough with me talking on and on here's the 2****nd**** chapter…..**

**TRUTH CHP2**

**LILY POV**

I went to 7th period and found out that he was getting bullied already for being new and scared. I walked over to my brother who seems to be in his own little world .

"So ?" I said in his ear.

"So what ?"

"So what are you so happy about ?"

"I found away to prove it." he said like he didn't care.

"Oh so you met someone."

"Maybe."

I walked away before I punched him in the face for getting smart. I took my seat and the door swing open to see the new boy. With a tired look on he's face there stood my brothers smile. Nowaki. I looked at my bother and he had a smile so wide you could see how my family loved him more then me. When he walked over to Iwai he smiled and nodded and gave the teacher a late note and a letter to tell who he was.

"Well ok umm this is are new student Nowaki and he will be joining us this year" said the overweight teacher Ms. Care .

My brother blushed with excitement when he sat right next to him. I wondered why he was happy over some boy ,a boy, come on. I wonder into my bother room once I got home and found a piece of paper on the floor. I read it with shock but when I heard the door open and turned to see my mother and the girl in the yellow dress, Keiallna. Her pink eyeliner was steaming her eyes. What bother me was she was cry over some little problem. My brother.

"What are you doing in here?" my mother asked madly.

"Nothing." I said bring the paper to my back. Looking at her eyebrows go up.

"Hi. " keiallna said sadly.

"Well just leave." waving her and to the door signaling me to leave.

I walked out still the paper sweating in my hand.

I took it into my room and found my bother in my bed fast asleep. I screamed in shock.

"Shut up lily!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I was…..what's that in your hand ?" squeaking to see.

"Oh nothing." I said with his eyes and said "Do you know?"

"Yes." I said with my head down.

"Your so nosey, now get out so I can sleep."

"THIS IS MY ROOM!" I yelled

"So I don't have a bed in my room."

"That's because you didn't want one!"

My mom busted into the room looking around. My eyes widen and look at the corner of my eye to see if he was still in the room, but no one but me…..good.

"Who are you talking to ?" she said looking around.

"Myself ." I said folding the paper behind my back.

"So wheres your brother?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"I'm not his babysitter."

"huh." she walks away with a confused look.

Well that's the 2nd chapter ummm I hope you liked it enough to read more cause its going to get better TURST MEEE!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this is chapter 3,4,5 of my story is going to be in this chapter. Cause my chapters r to short and I hate and I don't have to many review though I feel very sorry for myself that my best friend review and I forced her to. T.T so sad but soon I will get a lot! So not going to stop updating! Ok ok!

CHP.3,4,5

CARZIED, 1984, AND KEIALLNA

IWAI P.O.V

"I'm so bored!" I said sitting near Nowaki.

"Hehe I feel weird talking to you." he said blushing.

"We are going out no need to feel weird." I said smiling wide and moved closer.

He gave me one of his cute little smiles and sat quite .I stared at him and just wanted to rip his clothes and fuck him. Wow I really think I have a nasty mind. In my own opinion. Someone taps me on the shoulder. Lily gives me a small smile." What cha doing?" said asked.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Nowak's arm and ran out of the lunch room into the hall to a crowd of people surrounding us.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

" Who r u really Iwai Miliytone your always quiet and u never seem to care I want to interview you to get to know you better no so everyone can know you!"

" What the fuck!" I said and ran off again with Nowaki still holding my hand. Out of breathe we ended up in the unused scenic room. It was really quiet.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm not a fan of the dark." he whined.

" Sorry, let me get the light."

When I nead over I tripped over a cord and fell on top of him. He blushed very comfortable. I tried to get up.

" You don't have to move" he giggled.

"Why not?"

"I like this position."

I smiled and said "Me too, so what do we do in this position?"

"Well" he slowly wrapped his arms around my neck and slightly closed hes eyes and kisses me. I could hear his mouse moans. My hand rolls down his black shirt and sided up.

"Ahh your hands are cold." he moaned.

" Warm it up then." I whispered in his ear. He smiled and started kissing me again and I can feel his tongue in my mouth going on a field trip. When I tried to unbuckle his pants he pushes it away.

"No ,not, yet." he wicked and continued kissing me.

"So how was it?" my mother asked as I walked through the door.

"How was what?" I asked confused

"Your little make-out session with that boy." she look at me with red eyes like she had been crying.

"You've been spying on me!" I yelled

"You were hiding from me!"

"I didn't hide, you just wouldn't stop talking about Keiallna ,because I don't want to marry her!"

"She is not crazy!"

"Yes she is!" I yelled which shook the house. The room went silenced and the memories went through the walls.

~1984

I remember when I first made my mom cry. Even though I'm the quiet one I as was say the wrong things. It was 1984 I was 13 in human years but this is when my dad didn't like talking about the word -mom- ,but when she was went out of her mind she started to live with us. She didn't talk much so me and my sister didn't either. Our dad was never home cause he was the king as you may not know. But never mind that, it was night and I had just broke her favorite mirror and my hands were bleeding and she started to cry and drink by midnight she was red hot. Trying to stop the bleeding she stopped me.

"Your young and full of blood that's is sweet as honey!" she said as she pulled back my hair to show my throbbing neck.

"Mama needs some blood." she quickly stuck her knife life fangs into my scared up neck anmd sucked my veins cleaned even the blood clawing down my neck.

My cold body on the floor my sister on the stairs hearing my quiet screams of pain. When my mom climbed the stairs my sister started crying and showed a crooked smile of madness.

Lily P.O.V

That morning my motionless brother .lying there still. I couldn't take it even though soon he with be able to hold the vampire needs. But it was hard not to stare I couldn't take this opening his shirt I cut open his

Stomach. A sting of pain shot through my hands as I moved through his organs. Blood cover the Latin made carpet. I felt his body get hotter. It made gushy sounds as I moved closer to his heart.(1)

I ripped the lifeless heart out of his hot heat weaved body. His eyes popped opened with a undead feeling. His voice loud scream knocked over the picture of us.

"I feel weird." he whispered

'Your now a full vampire." I mumble as I munched on his juicy heart. The blood from the operation was all over me. As I finished I sewed up the scar and got up.

"Where are you going ?" he said with the saddest eyes.

"I'm going to check on mom."

"Why"

'Because she's crying." my eyes lowered and to turn to see my brother cheeks full of tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know I just feel the world under me is filled with war and pain" I smiled wide with laughter.

"That world is your own dying in the fiery pit of hell!" my laughter grow laughter with madness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KEIALLNA

Iwai P.O.V

***Sotto nagareru shiroi Kawaita **

**kumo ga tooru Haiiro na watashi **

**wa Tada chitte kieteiku no **

**Mmmmm mmmm mmm**

-**MITETA**-(2)

Sung Keiallna in the undarkened trees of Cage forest. She smiled with evil doing in progress.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a confused look.

'To see you love"

"Huh, your crazy to think I'm your love."

"I like that you love to play games." she said biting her lips.

"Quit!"

'Why" giving a blank look.

"I have someone."

"O really." she smiled with a plan.

"Don't even think about it because he's a human."

Her eyes wided at the word HE.

"He, I'm so much better." she yelled with small tears coming down her reddish cheeks.

"He so much better, because he's not crazy." I yelled with bravery.

" I'll show you crazy !"

She jump down from the tree and ran faster than a cheetah her feet hardly touching the forest floor. When she reached a house that I didn't know . She changed her mood grabs my hand and knocks on the door.

"Hello may I help you?" said a little women with long black hair with brown highlights.

"Is your son home?" she asked as I gave her a shocked look.

"Oh, ok ,Nowaki someone's here for you" she informed him.

"Ok." he said coming out of the kitchen.

When he saw me holding a girls hand all he could say was "So you're here to tell me…."

"Me and Iwai are getting married so back off my husband."

She interrupted.

His eyes widened with anger looking her up and down.

"HELL NO!" I said with rage.

"I hate her she bung me here to confuse you. I really like you Nawoki and we he been only dating for two days why would I cheat on you when we've just got together I would never hurt you." I explain with little breathe left.

He gave me a smile and blushed with happiness.

"I believe you just know if she comes near you again I'm going to kill her." he said joyfully as his dad (a vampire believer) was walking through the door.

"So what's going on?"

"Nowaki had his boyfriend over and his so did his somewhat wife and the made up already so were good." she said holding up 2 thumps up and a wick to top it off.

"What?"

"See they made up."

He looked at us hugging. Me whispering in his ear. I looked at him I gave him a huge smile. Which showed of my sharp fangs.

**Ok now I was a little lazy I kinda reviewed some of my story so if you didn't get it o well im to lazy. **-.- **anywho **

**(1)late on in the story there will be something like this again but in a different way sooooooo I'll tell explain it then.**

**(2)Kanon Wakeshima: Suna No Oshiro**


End file.
